When Grandpa dies and What's with the rain?
by Crenou
Summary: What happens when Mikan's grandpa died and she's not there for his burial? and what's with the rain? please read and review... flames accepted...
1. The rain pours, two hearts met

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...**

It was raining hard… and a certain Brunette is crying in the library while… a raven haired boy is walking towards the library

"I wish I can sleep at the library" he murmured to himself, the door fling opened as he enters the room. The librarian isn't there, he look for a place in which he can rest-he can't rest at the Sakura tree because it's raining and he doesn't want to be soak.

He see a Dark Alley at the back of the Fiction Books he neared the place and put on his manga and sleep when…

"Why did you leave me… why? I'm so sorry jii-chan I'm not on your funeral… I'm so sorry for everything… Jii-chan I promise to you…" and wailed louder

"What the—" then he stand up and go to the wailing sound coming… he found a brunette, he thinks she was sleeping but… "oi, who are you? If you're going to cry then it's not the place for you to cry…" then he still hear some sobs, heavy sobs. Great, so I just go here to what? Spoil my whole day, this Idiot is such a great with messing up's one's day… "hey! Will you stop your stupid sobbing or else (a flame comes from his left hand) I'll burn you into crisps" the sobbing stop then…

"What's wrong with mourning huh?" then the Auburn haired girl shows her face "what's wrong with it, tell me…" she is bursting with tears… and the rain mourn with her, a lightning strike… Natsume could only see her gloomy face, there are dirt in her face but still can see the radiance in her skin. She is surprised to see Natsume in the front of her…

"Oi, polka… why are crying?" his eyes are concern but his tone are cold as the snow in winter… "Will you stop acting like a moron… and please leave me alone…"

"What if I don't like…"

"please leave…"

"not until you tell me why are you crying" then he sits right beside her, she is very surprised to what Natsume did just now… _Is he really willing to hear my problems? Why is he here in the first place? Why is it… he cared for me? Maybe he want to mock me in front of other people, Natsume your rude…_

"Oi polka don't think that I like you… It's just you look hideous when you cry"

_Really why are you crying Mikan? I hate to see you like that, I really hate it when you cry it makes me soppier than ever… Please stop crying…my beloved Mikan_

"Natsume…" her eyes are still wet from the tears that were falling for sometime.

"Hn."

"Do you know how to feel when you loose somebody you loved?"

…

"Are you listening?"

…

"well…" the tears are now forming in her auburn eyes "my grandpa just… just… die…" and now the bitter tears trickling down her face, It really affects her when her grandpa died and the academy won't let her out to attend her grandpa's burial.

"is that all?" he asked her, she shake her head vigorously "the… the… academy won't… allow me to go to our house to attend the burial of grandpa" she sob so hard… strong arms clasp around her… it is warm, comforting and safe. Right she felt so safe in his arms and closed her eyes and fell on her deep slumber, the trace of tears are seen in her face, her expression lighten a bit as he look at her. The raven haired boy carry the auburn haired girl, she sleep deeply and its still raining outside, oh yes, he forgot that he doesn't have an umbrella and he doesn't want to get wet, but he can't carry her for all eternity so he laid her first and take off his jacket, put it on the head of the girl and carry her on his back. He run towards the girl's dormitory and go to the two star bedroom of Mikan. (Yes, Mikan is a two star level here ) But it is lock…

"Oh this Idiot knows how to lock her room, where's her keys anyway…" then he is about to put her down when he hear some footsteps and laughing students, if somebody found him there he'll be dead so he have no choice but to let Mikan stay at his room for this night. "MIKAN IS STAYING AT MY ROOM JUST FOR THIS NIGHT" he repeat it on his head, well he shout it in his mind, realizing what he had just said tints of red are found on his white face. "What am I thinking" then the noises come nearer still carrying Mikan he jump from the window to the branch of a Sakura tree to another until he reach for his room.

"At last, I'm here this lousy idiot is so heavy and also heavy sleeper…" he lay the brunette at his king size bed and lay beside her, he's so exhausted at carrying Mikan but his eyes refrain from closing… "oh com'on let me sleep" then he remembered Mikan's word awhile ago and look at her

"_Natsume…" her eyes are still wet from the tears that were falling for sometime. _

"_Hn."_

"_Do you know how to feel when you loose somebody you loved?"_

…

"_Are you listening?"_

"of course I do polka…" then he slowly plunge to sleep. The air blew, it is so cold and Mikan shivered and look for something or maybe someone who can give her warmth and when she reached his arms, she cling unto it and fall into sleep and stop her shivering.

**Next day…**


	2. A mission that leads me to your heart

**Next day…**

yawn "What time is it?" then she look at the side table and find no alarm clock, "that's weird… I have an alarm clock yesterday, how come it vanish that fast? Maybe I'm still dreaming" then she is about to rest head her again when she hit the headboard…

"Itai!!!"

"stop shouting and go back to sleep baka" a sleepy raven haired boy demand the brunette, the girl freeze as she heard the voice of the boy, she anxiously look at her back to see… Natsume, and found that their hands hold each other, she blush and said…

"Ano… Natsume why am I here?" she ask softly, "oi what's with that letter" telling those words, Natsume sit and lay his back on the wall while pointing at the white rectangular shape on Mikan's pocket that is about to fall.

"It's just a bunch of bad joke…" she said while fighting back her tears that are about to fall from her auburn eyes. "Liar" then he walks towards his bathroom

Then from her eyes, tears run down her cheeks

"Jii- chan… I hate the academy! I hate them!" then she cry silently. On the other hand, Natsume take a quick bath and after that put on his towel and go to his cabinet. He heard some sobs from the girl that is sitting on his bed, she sobs many times, It very unusual for him to see her depressed like that, he quickly changed his clothes and grab her hand.

"Natsume, don't drag me like a dog"

"Then be a good little girl and come with me"

"Where are we going?"

"Secret"

"let me first take a bath"

Then they go to Mikan's two-star bedroom, her keys were on her pocket all night long, and put it in the key hole and opened the door. Natsume sits at the white couch while Mikan, still on her gloomy mood get inside her bathroom and take a quick shower. When she comes out of the bathroom, she only wears her towel to cover her extremities,

"Natsume… Will you leave me alone… please… don't make laugh… don't make me happy… don't pursue me to be happy because I can't…" she said to Natsume who is now standing near her. Her heart begin to pump, harder than usual, she now know that a tints of red are visible in her face.

"Oi baka, are you trying to seduce me? Look you only have a towel…"

Realizing it… "NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!" he smirk while going back to the couch where he was sitting before the brunette came out of her bathroom. Mikan, on the other hand, rush to her bathroom to change her clothes. "Stupid Natsume… but did he hear what I told him… I don't want to be happy… I like to mourn… mourn for my grandpa…"

"Oi polka are you done? You're staying there for an hour…." He teases

Then Mikan steps out of her bathroom wearing a blue off shoulder and white mini skirt, her hair are braided and she wear a blue painter's cap, for her footwear, she wears a high heeled sandals. Natsume look stun when he sees her, he saw a goddess in front of him. He can't believe what he had seen; _**HIS**_ Mikan had really grown from an Innocent girl into a stunning Lady. It had been four years since she transferred in the academy…

"Natsume… NATSUME!!!" she shouts in his ears, "what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" she looks very worried to the guy in front of her.

"geez… I don't know you're a deaf Natsume…" she close her left eye the other eyeing the raven haired boy.

"Shut up…" then he stand and grab her hands…. "Waaaah!! Natsume I told to stop dragging me like a dog…" she pouted and bit his hand "You're such a bitch Mikan…"

"_Uh-oh what have I done? Stupid! stupid! stupid!" _ he mentally spank himself when Mikan said "It's okay… nothing's wrong about the word **BITCH **right?" then tears are about to fall…

"Mikan I didn't mean to say those words…"

"yeah right! I didn't know that you see me like a bitch…"

"You're wrong!"

"No need to explain" then she smiled at him mockingly and run away from him

"What's with this foul mouth!!! I really don't mean to say those words to her!!!" he shouted at the corridor… good thing nobody's there…

**At Hotaru's lab**

"Hey pant Amanatsu,pant, (she regained her composure here) do you know where is Hotaru? Is she there?"

"Sorry Mikan-chan she not here… I'm just told to stay here to guard her inventions from vermin but she didn't tell me where she'll be going… I'm sorry Mikan-chan"

"It's okay" she smiles and left Amanatsu, "I don't want to be with Natsume today"

Then she walk slowly while facing the floor, after a while she is under the shade of a sakura tree, she let out of a deep sigh and sit on its shade.

"I found you" Natsume see Mikan sitting on the sakura tree, she is about to stand when Natsume stop her, "wait I want to say sorry for what happened earlier, I'm sorry" then he hugged her, Mikan is full of tears, "I told you to go away, can't you understand?"

"No"

"I want jii-chan"

Then aloud crashes of thunder are heard, Mikan yelp and hug Natsume tightly…

"I don't know that bakas are afraid of thunder" then Mikan pushed Natsume but she can't, she's so depressed and see no more hope for living.

"You know all of the people are destined to die… your grandpa died maybe because, Kami-sama wants him to rest… Don't cry, and try to smile, if your grandpa knew about this, he can't rest anymore" his eyes can't be seen, but Mikan is sure that Natsume is sad, she slowly lifts her head and give Natsume a smiling face…

"I promise to keep on smiling for you and for my grandpa" she smiled widely…

"let's go inside before we get wet…" she nodded and go strait to the building,

"Natsume, faster will you!!!" she looks outside and sees Natsume having a conversation with Persona, she see Natsume nods and go to the building

"What's with that guy? Is he gay?" she hears him chuckles and said "I'm serious Natsume…" "I have a mission Mikan and I am going out the academy tomorrow"

_it has something to do with your grandpa Mikan, I promise to tell you everything that is happening when I come back, I promise to you but for the mean time Its still a secret…_

"really? Gee I wish I can go with you too…" then she smiles and said "Be careful Natsume… grandpa died, I can't take it if you'll die also…" then tears are forming in her eyes, "Be sure when I come back, I can see your smile" then she smile and hug Natsume…

_End of the Chapter 2…_

**Crenou: please I need feedbacks… I think it was lost in the story right?**

**Mikan: the Authoress wants to thank those who review (smile sweetly)**

**please keep on reviewing**

**Hotaru: Oi you evil Authoress why I'm not there?!**

**Crenou: on the next chapter, you'll be there and for Mikan… secret…**


	3. The Girl that would make us drift apart

The next day, it is about three in the morning and all are still asleep except for a raven haired boy who is preparing for his departure, it is still dark and his room is already lighted.

"Seems like you are ready to depart my dear Natsume" it is Persona, the scary Persona…

"Don't worry Natsume; Nogi and Imai are there, investigating"

"How many times do I need to tell you, if you like to give me a mission…"

"It is supposedly you who will handle all, don't worry they're fine. The car will be here (look at his wristwatch) exactly…" "Beep! Beep!" "Now"

He reaches for his bag and his mask and goes out of his room when…

"Natsume, are you about to head off to your mission?" it is his Mikan together with Youichi. "Nii-chan, be careful. Don't worry I'll stay by her side while you are out" he said sleepily "You should still be at your bed by this point, Youichi, Mikan" Mikan then hug Natsume as if there will be no tomorrow "Mikan, I don't broke promises" then she kissed him on his lips, It is a tender kiss and he love it but he must go now so he broke the kiss and leave the two at the dark.

_On the car…_

"We will be going to Sakura residence are we?" he ask the driver, and it nod.

On going to Mikan's house, there were silence and when they arrive, he sees Imai, Hotaru weeping in a tree while Ruka upset.

"Oi Ruka, what's going on here? Why is it Imai is crying?"

"…"

"Ruka!"

"Natsume, please tone down your voice, Hotaru is like that ever since I came here and I don't know why she doesn't stop crying, she's still not eating her meals for a week already nor drink water and she can't even use her alice properly"

"Rest now Imai or polka will be sad when I'll tell her this"

Hearing the word Polka she stopped crying "does she know that her grandpa died?" she said while sobbing

"Of course, she even shouted at my face and scold me, imagine that, that jolly girl cried a lot" then he smirk while remembering what happened. "She's very ugly when she cries" then a small sad smile crept from her pale lips "Oi Nogi, get me something to eat or else…" "Don't worry I know, your hungry so here (give her a plate full of crabs and a plate of rice) careful not to choke" then he smiles.

"Ruka use your alice, ask the animals here"

"Sure Natsume." Then he smiles and he goes to the garden of Sakura's.

"Natsume, you want information (chew…chew then swallow) about the death of her granny?" still in her sad tone

"Right" he said in his annoyance

"Give me 10,000,000 rabbits"

"No"

"Then I won't tell you everything"

"No"

"It's not my lose, its yours" then she face the other side, she look on Ruka which is now asking the animals. It takes 15 minutes for Natsume to come up with his own price

"how about 10,000 rabbits?"

"no"

"100,000"

'Deal'

Hotaru finished her meal and she stand up and walk towards Mikan's house, they are at the living room.

"as soon as the news reached me I go straight here to see if its true and I saw… her grandpa… decaying so… fast the… the… insects were eating his skin but I think he's still alive so I made an invention in which drives away the insects but still didn't help, then I rained hard, very hard and I saw her grandpa at one glance disappeared that fast… I gathered informations around the neighborhood, somebody told me that, her grandpa adopted a girl, no one knows what the name of the girl is or her homeland, the only description of this girl is that she's very mysterious" then she closed her eyes and stand up "I guess that girl is an Alice"

Then Natsume frown "I didn't know that you can gather that small amount of info" then stand up "I don't want to stay here so long, I left Mikan with Youichi and he's still a seven years old kid, I know he can't protect her"

"Natsume" it is Ruka, "the animals told me, there was a girl that stayed here, she stands four feet, with deep blue eyes and has a wonderful voice"

"What's the name of the girl?"

"Aqua"

"Impressive, Nogi!" Hotaru said with a little embarrassment

"Embarrassed?"

"Me? Hotaru Imai embarrassed?!" Then the two boys nod, in that instance she fire her infamous baka gun to Natsume and Ruka… Natsume evade her baka gun but unfortunate Ruka he had this three hug lump in his head,

"Oi, from now on I'll be the leader of this investigating team"

"Sure"

"Why not Hyuuga? Just let me sell your pictures and everything is settled"

"Tomorrow we will start the hunt for this Aqua girl" his eyes are filled with guilt, he can't let _his _Mikan that sad again, What will happen to him when she'll be in that dark place too… in which there were no light?

**Crenou: sorry I update so late… our test is coming so I need to review I don't want to fail!!! (wah…)**

**Hotaru: You want a review sessions with me? It'll cost you (calculating) 10,000 rabbits**

**Mikan: Hotaru!!! Mean!!! Good Luck Crenou-san (smile)**

**Natsume: You too Little girl, you must review, I heard that the idiot authoress will put some exams… better to review…**

**Ruka: please review… the authoress will be out for at least a week and a half…**

**Crenou: yeah you're right Ruka-pyon… I'll be out for a week … Gomen-ne… **


	4. Dream or vision? friend or enemy?

**Review what happened on the last chapter…**

Natsume went with his mission, he found Hotaru crying while Ruka comforting her… They also found out about the Girl who murdered Mikan's Jii-chan…

**End of the review…**

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Oh my shit!!! I'm late again, stupid alarm clock" _what do Natsume doing at this time? I wish he's okay…_ then she rushed to her bathroom, takes her bath and go out and run to her classroom. "Good thing Jinno sensei is absent" It is Nonoko, "E? Jin-jin is ABSENT?" "Yep! Mikan-chan!" their class president Yuu Iinchou tell the brunette.

"Where's my Hotaru?" she ask Yuu

"You've forgotten already… she's out. She's on her vacation!"

"Really? Um… How about Ruka, I wonder where is he?"

"He was sent outside and we don't even know where he is…" answered Nonoko.

She frowned and take her seat at the back in which Natsume usually sits. She's very gloomy that day and she didn't even know why… She then decided to take a stroll on the Academy grounds.

"Natsume… I wish that your safe… Please be… safe…. Don't go… don't…"

"Leave me…" Koko said sarcastically. Mikan heard him and frown, "Hey! Mikan-chan, don't be so sad… you know the teachers are worried at you, you're acting very weird since this morning..." said Koko. "Leave me alone Koko, please" then she run

**Mikan's POV**

"I hate them! Why do they need to notice all that I do… Come on I just want to be ALONE that's all, and maybe I already miss RUKA and HOTARU. And even Natsume…" I run faster than usual until I'm exhausted. As I open my eyes I see a lake, a Sakura Tree, and a swan is resting its wings at the lake. It is so beautiful, but I frown as I remember Natsume on his Mission… "Is he alright? Will he come back to me again same way he left me?"

Then I take a sit under the Sakura tree, I found my little sanctuary in that place, I feel so light when I take a rest there and I don't know Why… I slowly drift into a deep slumber…

**End of Mikan's POV…**

**Somewhere in a dark alley**…

Two men and a girl having their conversation…

"My marionette that was good I'm impressed. Now that the black cat is at Sakura's residence, it's our time to take Mikan Sakura" said the man wearing earrings and black coat. "Yes, master Reo" said the girl with blue hair then disappear in the darkness.

**Mikan's Dream…**

"Eh? Where am I?" then from pure white she see their house, she see Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, then armored men come and shoot them. They're all dead and Natsume… Then another scene appears... "hey bring back Natsume!!! Natsume please be safe…please"

Then she see the Sakura tree, and Natsume… but he's lying on the ground with pool of blood. Tears are about to fall, as she come nearer the picture but it moves away… away from her… She start to run and repeatedly saying… "NATSUME! NATSUME WAKE UP!!!" a voice from nowhere are heard… "Mikan beware of new enemy!! Be careful… treasure your friends… don't let them to be with that guy…" then it disappeared. "What?! Who?"

**End of Mikan's dream…**

She wake up and see little Youichi sitting above her… "Oi Ugly wake up! I'll be with you today… Onii-chan told me that every Friday you go to Central town to buy things… (frown) You'll be late if you won't hurry" then she stand up and hurried to her bathroom… she goes to her bathroom and wash her face with soap… she took her quick bath and get dressed.

_At Mikan's classroom…_

(MURMURS)

The doors fling and reveal the late panting brunette and a 7 yrs old kid on her back. When she regains her composure she goes inside and takes her sit at the back. Narumi-sensei, on the other hand, enters the classroom together with a girl with blue hair; her eyes are deep blue… she's beautiful and many boys are put under her spell only Koko and Yuu are not interested in her.

"Okay class! This is AQUA… she is a special star and please be good to her okay… Adieu" then he exited. "What's your alice, my little red rose?" Mochu asked Aqua but she just ignored his question and throw him a question "Who is Mikan Sakura?" she said with her cold voice. Hearing her name she stand up and look at her "Me." The class felt this weird aura the slowly filled the air, no one dared to speak and even breathe, even Youichi felt very afraid… Not to the new student but at Mikan. Then Mikan slowly smiles and said

"welcome to our class… I'm Mikan Sakura (bow)… I didn't know how you know my name but I'm glad to meet you, I'm sorry if I'm rude at you just awhile ago… it just I'm grumpy today" then she frown and face Youichi. "Let's go Youichi" then she walks out of the class. "It's rare for Mikan to ditch class… I wonder if she have any problem" Asked Yuu… "Maybe she's reviewing for the upcoming test…" Said Nonoko the Koko and Anna nodded. Aqua on the other hand grinned and whispers "I got you Sakura… Your dead…"

**End of the Chapter…**

**Crenou: I'm so sorry I update so late… I was grounded by my mom in my usage of Computer… Well please review… Tell me what's wrong in the chapter or in grammar… I need Critics…**

**Mikan: Ne… Authoress tell me who is this Aqua girl? Is she a friend?**

**Crenou: I Don't know... maybe?**

**Mikan: Will I pass the exam?**

**Crenou: Don't know… **

**Mikan(frown): please review…**


	5. Confusions, I don't know what's real

**Crenou: Such an Idiot!!! I've always forgot to place a disclaimer!!!! Gomen **

**ne… I do not own Gakuen Alice minna-san…**

**Natsume: Yeah I have already known that…**

**Crenou: on with the story…**

**Chapter Five…**

It's a fine day in the school of Alice… but a brunette is in her deepest thought…

She's not in the mood to talk and even skip meals that she rarely does. She can't concentrate on anything, or even have fun. She's so gloomy the whole day, even Youichi notice that, because she canceled her plan of going to Central town today.

"You're afraid what will happen to Onii-chan, aren't you?" a little sad smile crept on her lips but no words came out of her lips. "When Onii-chan left, he told you to smile right?" then she sits and looked straight at his eyes, "Youichi, You know how I feel aren't you?" then he hugged her. "I loved Onii-chan and I don't want him to go… I'm afraid that I'll be lonely… again… in my own world, the darkness and maybe… just maybe… there'll come a time that I can't even step on the light… You know what… no one knows me better than Onii-chan" she smiled. "Youichi, I'm still here… If you're lonely, come to me and like Natsume, I'll try my best to accompany you…" Youichi smiled sweetly and said "Then be My Onii-chan Girlfriend… He loved you ever since… You give him hope; you are the reason why he keeps on living…" "I can't… because there are still things that I need to do… for now…" as she stands she saw a girl from a distant place, "That girl gives me creeps…"

**Meanwhile… at Sakura Residence**

"Oi Imai, you don't remember anything in the crime scene? You're kidding aren't you?"

"What do you think I am, A LIAR!!!"

"Will…"

"Then what do you think are you?"

"Please…"

"I am just a black mailer but not a Liar!"

"Stop…"

"You're a Liar and Have a poor memory, you like to see other people sad, and even to your friend Mikan aren't you, deep inside you're happy because you can see her sad…"

"…"

"Natsume stop that"

"I remember them, but not clearly. They're just like a dream and I am confused… I don't want to give inaccurate facts about the scene"

"Then whether it is a fact or not, there is a possibility that we can get any clue…"

"But I think we should go back to the academy first and pay a close attention to that baka girl, I guess she's next"

"But tell us first about that dream of yours…"

_**Hotaru's dream…**_

_An old fellow… being tortured then insects came and ate him, then the old fellow came towards me and said "Be careful…" then a girl with blue hair came and Initially burnt him, the old fellow was already buried, then It was night, the moon is in its perfect shape and looks blood, It's dark and I was teleported to a graveyard. I saw his grave… "Sakura…" was written there, then a bony hands reached my feet and hold them pulling me towards the soft soil, they were chanting "She'll be waiting wanting for more, She'll be the next, go and protect her, don't let her come near that girl" then the hand was pointing out next to the grave, I saw a brunette that was standing there crying very hard then she looked at my direction and I see her face. It was Mikan, and then a hand from the dark pulled her and darkness slowly ate her. _

_**End of her dream…**_

"I never knew what happened next because when I was about to run the bony hands that were holding my feet pulled me harder and then I just awaken…"

"You sure that's all?"

"hm… I guess… WAIT! I saw the girl, the one who killed Mikan's Grandpa… but she's crying…"

"Just a show…"

"What if she doesn't mean it?"

"What if she do…"

"Or what if… It's an accident and she was just controlled by somebody?"

They looked at each other and said all at the same time… "REO" then Natsume Immediately called Persona and requested for a car… all of the sudden the car popped up from nowhere… There is Ayame (A/N: I just made her… well she's the girl with teleporting powers… yeah…right. On to the story) "Hop in…" she said with a smile, they first hesitate because it is too suspicious, they just called Persona for about a minute then the car just popped up "OI will you just stand there?" it was persona. Now they're sure it was the academy's car so they hopped in, after a few seconds they're at the academy. They are the Central Town, to be exact and not to mention one of them is about to run out of the car to look on a certain someone "Is he really like that when he misses on something?"

"I am really stunned. I am wondering why is it he doesn't confess his feelings for Mikan"

"Afraid."

"No Guess no…" then they got out of the car…

**Natsume's POV**

"oi polka where are you? Such an Idiot" bump I just stare at the girl with blue hair and has ocean deep eyes. It makes me calm but I sense danger in her. I was about to look at her when… "Natsume Hyuuga?" she called my attention by just saying my name, strange, Do I like her? "Hi! I am Aqua… New Student… Well You know Sakura Mikan right? You know I found her lying at the cliff with a pool of blood, insects are there to eat her flesh… and last but not the least, your Alice of fire burnt her. Poor Mikan I was about to help but…" "You say you are Aqua?" then I was about to turn around but I just see nothing but a piece of dust, then…

"I was walking in a cliff and I saw Mikan's Lifeless body… drenched in blood and see this girl with blue eyes letting the insects ate her body I was about to start a fire when… a voice said "Stop it!" then a hand from the mud grab my both feet and pulled me. I saw many ghosts I guess. It wasn't Youichi's but something then an old Fellow came and talked to me… I can't understand him only the words… Save Mikan. Don't let her come near her… She's in trouble now… Help Mikan…

Then NATSUME!!!

**End of Natsume's POV**

"Shut it up you noisy brat…" he said to the brunette that were crying. "Oi I thought we have an agreement that when I came back home you'll smile"

"But It's just a day… I can't be that happy that fast…"

"Onii-chan… Why are sleeping? Here? At the Central Town?"

"What!? I am!?"

"Natsume I thought you're dead from your mission… I was so scared…" then she hugged him.

"You missed me?" she pouted and said " of course" "Did you eat well?" she nodded then Youichi said "Liar… Onii-chan she skipped meals and she can't concentrate on anything" "Is it true?" she frown and said "Yes… I am very worried about you…"

Then they hugged each other. For them, being a part for a day in like an eternity but being with each other makes them live for another day, but will it be forever? Or for only a day…


	6. A gateway  to her freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

**Chapter Six…**

Today is such a wonderful day, especially for Mikan who was relieved from her worries about Natsume, after the incident a while ago; they've decided to stroll a little around the school.

"OI when I was not here… What happened?" Natsume asked Mikan, Mikan being Mikan don't mind Natsume and look on nowhere

"Oi Mikan Do you hear me?"

"Nothing important… So tell me, what's your mission Natsume?"

"Nothing that important"

"Come on tell me, do you work on somebody or maybe you hunt down somebody or maybe paper works? Where? Do you work in an office? Or in the streets? What…tell me please"

"Hn."

"What's that HN of yours" then she pouted

"Mikan wants Mikan gets…"

"Not all little girl" then she frowns and said "Natsume being Natsume likes to bully Mikan… Mikan being Mikan hates Natsume for bullying her" then she pouted even more…

"Are you done?" she shook her head and hugged Natsume tight "I missed you…"

"Missed you too" then kissed her forehead "Don't worry I'll stay by your side, I promise"

"You know what Natsume, there's a new girl in the school, her name is Aqua and I don't like her, I sense danger from her and I don't know why, and one more thing she makes my blood boil, I don't know why"

"Stay away from her, got it?" she nodded and they walked towards their dorm

**At the cafeteria…**

"Oi Nogi, pay me…"

"What!? Why do I need to pay you?"

"You know why? Because as far as I am concern, you make one of my invention ruined and one cost… 3000 rabbits"

"What!!! 3000 rabbits but its so much… Imai I'm so sorry… please forgive me…"

"No…"

"Hi Ruka-pyon! HOTARU!!!"

_Baka baka baka!_

_Stay away from me…_

"What's that, a new baka gun?" the brunette said while admiring her bestfriend's new Invention.

"What's with you? What did you eat? How did you dodge my attack?" Hotaru said plainly.

"Why don't I have any chance of dodging that gun of yours?" She asked innocently

"No you shouldn't suppose to dodge it…"

"You know miss little meanie… It hurts… I hate it when that stupid gun of yours hit me"

"Then take this" then fire her new ultimate… kissing baka gun MWAH! BAKA! BAKA! MWUAH! MWUAH!

"hey Hotaru… will you stop… this… it tickles me to death…"

"You know Mikan, my head aches, again this is for the fourth time" then a new image flash from her head. _Her brother was set on fire and no one can save him_.

She got teary when she see that then initially cried, Mikan on the other hand looked at her curiously and with concern. It seems like her when she cried when her grandpa… died, it was very bitter to remember. She hates it! And she stomps away and not far away she spotted a girl with azure hair and smiling then vanished

"That girl… What's with her? She kept on smiling… She's an idiot"

"No I guess she's so beautiful" said Mochu with heart shaped eyes. She never thought he'll be like that and she went away leaving the crying Hotaru, Ruka comforting her and Natsume, which is looking at the girl with azure hair filled with guilt

**Principal's office**

"Natsume, I want to hear your report now!" said the new principal,

"Yes Principal, We found out that an Alice had done it to her grandpa"

"Really"

"Yes, in fact I guess, her next target is Sakura Mikan, or Imai Hotaru"

"What's the Name?"

"AQUA" the principal turns pale and looks at the form of the students and saw Aqua's data.

AQUA'S DATA

NAME: FUJIWARA, AQUA

AGE: 14

ALICE: UNKNOWN BUT CLASSIFIED AS A DANGEROUS ABILITY TYPE

HER PARENTS ARE DECEASED AND NO ONE KNOWS HER REAL ALICE FOR THEY ALREADY DIED.

"We should dispose her" Natsume said

"No we can't"

"Why? Mikan's Life is in danger!"

"She can handle it"

"Tell me why can't we kill her?"

"Because… it is against the law… besides you don't have any proof"

"but—"

"that's enough, we declared that Mikan's Grandpa died because of heart attacked and was cremated" he said with sad voice but with authority, Natsume on the other hand looked disappointed and is about to leave when…

"Natsume please promise me that you won't leave Mikan, you can go now"

When he heard about it he goes straight to her room.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming" she said

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

She opens the door and she was grabbed by someone unknown to her and placed a piece of cloth into her nose and she fell asleep…

When Natsume arrived he saw nothing but an empty room which worries him, he runs towards Hotaru's Laboratory but it's locked, he goes to the barn and saw Ruka tending his pets while Imai is helping.

"Didpantyoupantpantsee Mikan?"

"First name basis Hyuuga isn't we?"

"What's wrong Natsume"

"Mikan is missing"

"Great, that idiot went on missing and tomorrow is her exam…"

"What exam?"

"To know her capacities… guess it started that early, unexpectedly"

"How did you know?"

"Anna told me, give me 100,000 rabbits"

"No." then he runs and go to nowhere his feet will brought him

**--Mikan's POV—**

"Where am I? It's so dark I can't see"

"MI—MIKAN… MIKAN…" (haunted voice)

"Who—Who—Are you?"

"Mikan it's me your Jii-chan, you are the cause of my death you know that!!! Therefore I need to get you own life"

"Grandpa…" then hot tears are filled my eyes, I wanted to hug my grandpa ever since I got here at the academy, this is that first and the last time I'll saw my grandpa ever since I went here at the academy, this is all the academy's fault, then I cry for eternity until my heart is content and I'll hate the academy for ever… I'll join the AAO, right…

"Mikan… if you want to live kill all the people around you… Even Natsume…"

"Natsume…" I can't kill him I loved him… Now what! I am confused!!!

"Kill every one"

"YOU ARE NOT MY GRANDPA!!!"

"Kill THEM! You killed me therefore do me my favor!"

"I DO NOT KILL ANYONE! HECK YOU ARE YOU TO DECIDE FOR ME! YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER or KAMI-SAMA" then my surroundings became a forest and my hands are just tangled with a handkerchief and I saw a bear ready to hit me and a boy with blonde hair stood on its side

**-- END OF MIKAN'S POV—**

"Mikan-chan what are you doing in the forest?" It was Kaname sempai, he's with MR BEAR,

"I was worried when looked at you; you looked so pale you are like dreaming with eyes open wide, I was about to let MR BEAR hit you but you woke up, are you okay?"

"Yes I am sempai"

"Are you kidnapped?"

"Don't know… um… sempai will you please untie this thingy in my hands"

"Sure" then he untied it

"Thank you sempai"

"Want to have a tea?"

"Sure why not…"

Then they go to mr bear's house and take their snacks. On the other hand, Aqua who is in charge of this, looked so pale, and she kept on hearing Mikan's voice saying…"I DO NOT KILL ANYONE! HECK YOU ARE YOU TO DECIDE FOR ME! YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER or KAMI-SAMA"

"that's true… I didn't killed anyone… I was just… told by Reo-chan, for me he is my god… right" then tears from her azure eyes come down, "Maybe I just need a rest"

**Crenou: so sorry for the late update…**

**Natsume: you know you are such a lazy authoress I ever know!!!**

**Crenou: wah!!! I know… I just want to apologize people… I kept on **

**breaking promises…**

**Mikan: It's okay… but be sure to strive harder**

**Aqua: Please review…**


	7. The past and the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…**

**Chapter 7**

"Maybe I just need a rest" Aqua said with her eyes puffed red, she was about to turn around when she saw Natsume Hyuuga coming and she's afraid. She panicked and looked around and hide in a near by bush but she was caught and she is surrounded with fire, it was like judgment day for her it is so hot and as she looked at his eyes she saw her end in it and it would be fatal for her she doesn't know what will merely happen to her with his hands when he spoke to her…

"Hey you! What did you do to Mikan?" Natsume asked coldly and not to say; he is furious, his hands were itchy to kill the girl but he can't, he is waiting for the girl's reply but nothing came out from her mouth but as simple as… I didn't kill anyone! She just said fearfully… and he can see her very afraid.

"OI… That's not what I want to hear tell me where is Mikan?!" she trembled more and pointed out at a house nearby,

"…she's… she's with a teddy bear… and a… blonde… hair boy… Please don't hurt me please… spare me"

"What are you saying? You're hopeless!" then he leaves, as Aqua fell down on her knees, she can still feel her fear from those eyes, eyes like Reo.

When he leaves Aqua rose up and took her long walk, her Memories from her past haunts her again… She kept on mumbling words of 'Sorry', she didn't notice that rain starts on pouring, it is just like the scenario at that time and she became pale and looked at the empty lake, in the Northern forest.

**Dream…**

"Aqua you want to fish, right?"

"Yes Papa"

"We'll go to a fishing park tomorrow I'm sure you'll come right?"

"Yes Mama"

"Then go to sleep then"

"Yes Mama, Papa…"

When she woke up she found her parents quarreling and when she was about to ask about the fishing her father hits her, her mother spank her and they both said that there would be no fishing for that day. Then they quarrel again, Aqua on the other hand, start crying and looked at the dim sky, her eyes looses its color as she said

"Let fire come from heaven and burn this house, Let water sip life from this piece of trash and leave no signs of them" then as what she said, a fire from the dim sky fall and burn the house and then the rain come upon the house pouring as she hear her parents' cry weaken and weaken until no sings of them are seen. She then starts to cry in her hands, it was wet and she didn't know what really happen she thought of it as her bad dream but as she looked at the scenario it was real. How could she done it to her parents, she loved them then something or rather someone erased her from her thoughts

"It's okay, you've done well"

"Really" looking upwards and saw the guy with orange hair and violet eyes looking at the scenario

"Don't worry, I promise you that everyone who witnessed this will forget about what happened here, in exchange of it you'll work for me, is it a deal"

"Yes" she said without any second thought and then she witnessed as the people fell into deep sleep, then they run away

**End of her dream**

"Is she okay Natsume?"

"Guess so" she heard the two talking voices the first one is somehow welcoming and the other is cold, colder than winter's snow. She opened her eyes and revealed a brunette looking at her and crimson eyes that is very wet.

"It's you" she said looking at Natsume's eyes

"Who? Me"

"Yeah you"

"Hey, Aqua-san, don't do that again"

"Do what" she said coldly

"to sleep in the middle of the lake"

"We thought we lost you"

"Really, it's better if you let me die there"

"Why?" she asked innocently (Mikan)

"I'd rather die than to kill the both of you"

"You can't kill me" Natsume said

"Me neither, because now we are friends got that" then she smiled

"_Why? Why is it her smile is so welcoming? I like her but what about my mission? Maybe just for this time, just this time"_

"You like me to be friends with you?"

"Because I saw you crying, while you were still… um… sleeping?" while Natsume is looking at her with suspicious eyes

"But I thought you didn't like me"

"Heck what are you saying?! If you're talking about the first time e met at the classroom, I told you right, I'm not in the good mood"

"You didn't know the real thing though"

"Yeah she's right… you mustn't trust her"

"Natsume! You must learn to trust somebody"

"What if she's the cause of death of you grandpa?"

"There must be a reason and I'm open for explanation"

"Sakura, what if he's right?"

"I told you right, I'm open to any explanation!!!!"

"I killed your grandpa"

"Then explain"

"I was just told by REO" when Mikan heard of his name her blood boil due to anger and Aqua can see it, and she can understand it, she killed somebody who is very dear to someone who is nearly dear to her and she is guilt

"If you want to kill me its better"

"NO! Now I know why Grandpa told me to be alert"

"Why?"

"To know who killed him and welcome her" then she smiled

"Guess she moved on now"

"That fast"

"Yeah, besides she's an Idiot, don't question her anymore if you don't want to go crazy" then the couple left

About an hour later, Aqua still sitting at the lake, Reo appeared from a branch,

"TRAITOR!!!!"

"Master Reo"

"Don't call me Master anymore you traitor, you must die!!!!"

"Kill me, with your hands master"

"Don't you dare touch her, you child of a bitch!!!" it is Mikan, with Ruka and Hotaru and Natsume on the other branch

"so Aqua, seems like you found your new friends, what about you kill them, now" then reo controlled Aqua, while Aqua on the other hand is struggling from Reo's voice

_Don't listen to him Aqua_

_Don't listen to him!_

_Don't kill them!_

_Don't kill the one who can understand you!_

_The only thing that you can lean on to!_

**Flashback**

"Aqua you want to fish, right?"

"Yes Papa"

"We'll go to a fishing park tomorrow I'm sure you'll come right?"

"Yes Mama"

"Then go to sleep then"

"Yes Mama, Papa…"

When I woke up I found Mama and Papa quarreling and when I was about to ask about the fishing papa hits me, mama spank me and they both said that there would be no fishing for that day. Then they quarrel again, I started to cry and looked at the dim sky, my eyes looses its color and I heard a voice _(Kill them with your Alice)_

"Who are you?"

(_Kill them)_

"I'll kill them" then I lost my consciousness

When I woke up I found a fire from the dim sky fall and burn the house and then the rain come upon the house pouring as I hear their cry, weaken and weaken and weaken until there are no signs of them are seen. I started to cry in my hands, it was wet and I really didn't know what really happen as I thought of it as my nightmare then that voice comes up once more

"It's okay, you've done well"

"Really" looking upwards and saw the guy with orange hair and violet eyes looking at the picture

"Don't worry, I promise you that everyone who witnessed this will forget about what happened here, in exchange of it you'll work for me, is it a deal"

"Yes" I said without any second thought and then I witnessed everything as people fell into their deep slumber, then we run away

**End of Flashback**

"Remember you owe me! About that thing"

"NO! I didn't do anything"

"But you killed them right?"

"YOU KILLED THEM NOT ME! KNOW WHY BECAUSE YOU CONTROL ME AND YOU CONTROL THE PEOPLE AROUND ME TO MAKE ME INSANE THINKING THAT I KILLED THEM! YOU EVEN CONTROLLED MY PARENTS TO FIGHT AND HOW COULD YOU PLAY WITH ME LIKE THAT! I HATE YOU REO! I REALLY DID BUT--- I ALSO LOVED YOU!" then she started to cry with her hands

"AND BECAUSE OF THAT… I'LL KILL YOU! WITH MY BARE HANDS"

"can you do it?"

"I already did it… maybe you didn't notice it but, slowly you see your feet starting to disappear then it'll come to your trunk to your… face and slowly you'll disappear into thin air" just like she said Reo disappeared

"Is he dead?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, I guess so?" Aqua said

"Where is he go?" Hotaru asked as she points in a orange flower near the tree,

"I can't kill him fully, 'coz I pitied him"

"Wait can you tell us what's your alice?" Ruka asked

"Alice of Confusion"

"What's that?"

"I can confuse a person and make I real"

"Like Alice of Illusion?"

"Yes but… Mine is much more deadly"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Oh I forgot, your grandpa… isn't dead… I brought him back now don't be sad" then she slowly disappeared in the thin air

"What happen to her?"

"She died now!"

"Why?"

"In order to bring back one's life you must give another life to it in return" Natsume said, Mikan frown and said

"this is such a long day… AQUA Fujiwara…(smiles) I'll miss you"

"Short friendship huh?"

"But meaningful"

"Because you let her feel welcomed…" then they all smiles and goes back to their dorm.

**End of the chapter and the story… Maybe there will be an epilogue for this… I'm not that content is in the story, I'm so sorry if I infuse confusions for the readers so sorry **

**By the way I'd like to thank all for those who review…**

**JC-zala**

**Sarahpatrick**

**Sakura206**

**Ladalada**

**Tina1061**

**Hm gurl**

**LiLCutiePieXD**

**Smalltaz**

**Mae2605**

**Melissa1995**

**-KuroTenshi11-**

**Crenou: Arigato ******


	8. The Long Awaited Epilogue

**Crenou: Ne… minna-san Gomen nasai for the late update for the Sequel…**

**Hope You All Like the Sequel… Merry Christmas!**

It's been a year when Aqua disappeared, it is raining hard and two people are seen in the middle of a field under a Sakura tree.

"Will you marry me?" thee boy with raven locks said

"If I say no then I am a liar" said the girl with brown locks, and then they kissed passionately

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"If you make her cry you'll be a dead meat, Natsume Hyuuga" It's the Ice queen Hotaru Imai

"Hotaru since when you are there?"

"Just a while when Hyuuga was proposing at you, actually I got some photos here" then she waved in the air a piece of paper with picture in it

"Why are you here?" asked Natsume which is pissed by now

"Your Animal lover friend of yours told me to go here through this mail"

"So he has the guts now"

"huh? What are you saying Natsume I can't understand?"

"Secret Let's go and hide"

"But if we do we'll be wet"

"Baka, we are all wet you know"

"Well… Okay" and then they hide on a nearby bush, just then Ruka appeared

"You're Late Nogi"

"um… I-I-Ima-I, So-so-sorry I—I—am Late" he said nervously even from afar Natsume can see Ruka blushing

"What do you want?"

"ILOVEYOU, WILLYOUMARRYME?"

"Again"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he shouted

"No"

"Why not?" he said with teary eyes

"Ten Good reasons why I should marry you?" she said with a smirk--- Loves to see Ruka in distress

"Um… One I like you. Two, I want to be with you forever… Three… I love to see you smile… Four… I want you to be the mother of my children…. Five…. Um…. Ah…. scratches the back of his head umm…. sigh"

"No more reasons Nogi?"

"swallow hard I guess so?" then Nervous smile

"Saying I love you is enough" then Hotaru smiled gently and hugged him then

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"You are the one who's going to pay for our wedding, do you get that?"

"Yes" then he smile and kissed Hotaru at her cheeks

**A Month Later… It's a Double Wedding for Mikan and Hotaru**

"I'm Nervous" said Mikan

"It's gonna be okay Mikan-chan" said Anna

"Aside from that Hotaru's with you remember" said Nonoko

"Hai"

KNOCK KNOCK

"We better be going" said the two

"Okay"

Then Mikan can hear the door open as the two leaves when she looked at the mirror she saw the reflection of Aqua smiling at her

"Aqua-san?" then she looked at her back

"Yes Mikan-chan" she said with a genuine smile

"You are alive"

"No Mikan-chan, I am just here to attend your wedding, aside from that kami-sama let me to be with you for your wedding after that I'll probably disappear and go back at heaven"

"Really?" she said with a sad voice

"Yes Mikan-chan, don't worry I'm guarding you from heaven" then she smile

"Mikan your wedding is about to start!" shouted Misaki from the first floor

"Better be going" then as she is about to go Mikan hold her hands tight

"Will you be the one to walk me towards the aisle?"

"My Pleasure"

Then the ceremony starts, and as it ends just like what Aqua said, she disappeared into the thin air leaving no sign but a ring with a message embroidered into it

_We will be friends forever, even I let go of you_

Mikan just smile and pray that her friend will be safe always….

**THE END….**

**Crenou: Do you like it? Hope you enjoy the sequel…**


End file.
